There is a need to provide communication services to fixed and mobile systems as efficient and inexpensively as possible. Machine-to-Machine (M2M) technologies can allow wireless and wired systems to communicate with other devices without human intervention. M2M communication can use a device such as a sensor or meter to collect data which may be relayed through a network (e.g., wireless, wired, or hybrid), as part of a trigger request or in response to a trigger request, to an application that translates the data into meaningful information.
Expansion of mobile networks across the world with accompanying increased speed/bandwidth and reduced power of wireless communication has facilitated growth of M2M communication. Although the amount of trigger requests, triggers, and data sent by M2M devices is very small, a large number of these devices, in combination, may increase load on a network. Current techniques for transmitting machine type communication (MTC) trigger requests, triggers, and data may be inefficient or cause a significant load on supporting equipment, or network elements, in the mobile network.